casian122fandomcom-20200213-history
Go!Animate Network/Vyond Network (Official)
NOTE: THIS AND OTHER PFILMS' PAGE IS OFFICIAL, SO PLEASE DON'T TRUST ANY FAKE GO!ANIMATE NETWORK / VYOND NETWORK HERE. (This might be considered as a V2 page lol.) Also, it's under construction. Finally, only User:JohnHarryLau, User:PFilms207Researcher and Owners, Co-Owners of Vyond Network and Go!Animate Network can edit this page. Not anyone else! Vyond Network (also known as Go!Animate Network in 2014-2018), is a animation channel made by PFilms207Power, also it was acquired by WEP, POE and WAN (There is no such thing as TWO now) and a supporter of Cartoon Network (CN). Here are some eras. It airs from 6:00am till 10:00pm (12:00am in weekends) Era Pre: Disney Channel International 1999 (2000-2002) Missing former ident and sign off,but uploading the here. in 2002,GoAnimate Network is Shutdown. Era 1: Check-it 1.0 (2010-2012) Era 2: Check-it 2.0 (2012-2015) Era 3: Check-it 3.0 (2015) Check-it 3.5 (2015 Again) Era 4: Check-it 4.0 (2015-2016) Check-it 4.5 (2015-2016) Era 5/6: Check-it Dimensional/Check-it 5.0/(Era 6) Cartoon Network (2016-2017) Check it 5.5 (2016-2017) Check-it 6.0 (2017) Era 7(CANCELED): Nickelodeon (2017-2018) This era is unknown but someone announced that Era 7 would be nickelodeon style with old/new GN (excluding the CN Style one), but it wasn't existed. It was canceled due to difficulties of remaking the Nickelodeon era. Era 7: TOONDLUX (2018-present) Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.008.jpg.001.jpg|After Commercial Break Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.006.jpg|Logo Bug with a Banner. Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.005.jpg|Next Bumper Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.004.jpg|Effects Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.003.jpg|Credits Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.002.jpg|Show bumper Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.001.jpg|Endcard Logos Goanimatenetwork2-0.png|2000-2002 GoAnimate Network 2016 logo (1).png|CN-Styled Go!Animate Network Go!Animate Network (2016,present) black.png|The OG Go!Animate Network Logo (Black) Go!Animate Network (2016,present).png|The OG Go!Animate Network Logo Go!Animate Network logo.png|Redesigned Go!Animate Network logo (2017-2018) Screen 2.jpg|2018-present (primary) VN Wikialogo.png|The OG Vyond Network logo (2018-present,secondary) Vyond Network Logo 8.png At night # The CN Styled Go!Animate Network was first used mixed with Check it 5.5, but for a few weeks, it was been removed from idents, bumpers, etc. and revert to 5.5 due to almost getting sued by supporter Cartoon Network. The CN Styled Go!Animate Network still used but under only CN on Go!Animate Network, now it's also renamed to CN on Vyond Network but the logo changed as well (but kept the CN style). # The OG Go!Animate Network logo and the 2017 redesigned logo were both used in 2017-2018. # GoAnimate Network originality launched in 2000,in 2002 this Closed. List of staff/Origanization that is part of Vyond Network * Owner: PFilms207Power, Wild Animation Network (Fabian/TR3X) * Co-Owners: JohnGL4, Stephan TheAnimator, Cheryl Norton, O3V, Powerhouse of Entertainment, Worldwide Entertainment Place Sister Channels * ToonVyond * Vyond News Network * VyTV * Vyond Kids * The V * Vyoork * RZM * Vyond Channel * TEEN VYOND * VYOND TOONS Shows & SHOWS ON DEMAND * The JohnGL64 Bloopers * The Caillou Show * The Eric Show * The Life of Eric Henderson (The Eric Show Season 2 onwards) * The Adventures of Dallas * Daily Days with Ginger Snaps * The PBS P-Head Show * Battle for Dream Island (All seasons) * (All object shows) * (Some Nat Geo Shows) * Eric Smith * Sally Spies (Coming Soon) * Oscar and Otto * Unikitty * Dylan & Buttercup (Coming Soon) * Sonic X * Let's Go! RETRO Mario! (8-Bit Show, Coming Soon) * High Fruitcose of the Annoying Orange * Hi Hi Puffy Ami-Yumi * The Amazing World of Gumball * Adventure Time * SMG4 Bloopers * Regular Show * Regular Show: 20 Years Later * Oh!Yeah pilots * Sonic Boom * Spongebob Squarepants * The Loud House * Filmore * Summer Camp Island * Big City Greens * Annoying Orange YouTube Edition * Fandroid! The musical robot * VyondMusic * Adeasy * Splat Your Way Out! (A Splatoon Anime Series) * Doraemon * 8-bit YouTube Animations * WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE * Teen Titans * CRAIG OF THE CREEK * Old Cartoon Classics * total drama Rama * Vyond News * Nintendo Direct * Milo Murphy’s Law * Sega Direct * FUNTIME GAMER 74 * THE FAIRY ODD PARENTS * POKEMON ADVANCED * Danny Phatom * SONIC UNDERGROUND * Super Smash Bros The Series * Games Direct * Vyond Comedy Central * School Daze (COMING SOON) AUDLT SHOWS * STRANGER THINGS * THE SIMPSONS * SOUTH PARK * FAMILY GUY * ROBOT CHICKEN * SQUID BILLIES * MR PICKLES * AMERICAN IDOL * FAMILY FEUD * WENDY * FULL HOUSE * STEP BY STEP * MODERN FAMILY * TWO IN A HALF MEN * AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE * AMERICA‘S FUNNIEST HOME VIDEOS * BOB’S BURGERS * AMERICAN DAD * THE NUT SHACK * THE COOL KIDS * CHARMED 2018 * CHARMED 1998 * THE GIFTED (2017) * THE WALKING DEAD * GAME OF THRONES * AMERICAN HORROR STORY * ARCHER SERIES Shorts * Angry Birds Toons * Mickey mouse Shorts For 2013 * Angry Birds Stella * Annoying Orange: Orange Through Time * P-Hold (PBS P-Head Series, Coming Soon) LOONEY TUNES * Mario TIME! (Coming Soon) * Ginger Snaps * Eric Smith Shorts * Sally Spies: Sercet Servers (Coming Soon) * AsdfMovie MOVIES * THE POWERPUFF GIRLS MOVIE * TOY STORY 12&3 * THE RUGUATS MOVIE * TOM SAWYER 2000 * HOME ALONE 1234&5 * CLOUDY WITH A CHANCE OF MEATBALLS 1&2. * A N AMERICAN TAIL * The secret of nimh 1 & 2 * ONCE UPON A FOREST * ALL DOGS TO THE HEAVEN 1&2 * GOANIMATE THE MOVIE * THE LORAX 2012 * WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE THE MOVIE * SURFS UP * THE SPONGE BOB SQUAREPANTS MOVIE * SHREK 1 2 3 & 4 * ALIENS IN 2001 * MONSTERS INC * HIGH MUSICAL MUSICAL 12&3 * POCAHONTAS 1 & 2 * THE HUNCH BACK OF NOTRE DAME 1&2 * POOH’S GRAND ADVENTURE * POOH’S VALENTINE * POOH’S HEFFALUMP AND HALLOWEEN MOVIE * TEEN BEACH 1&2 * THE LION KING * THE LAND BEFORE TIME * OLIVER AND COMPANY * HONEY I SHRUNK THE KIDS WE SHRUNK OURSELVES AND BLEW UP THE KID * THE PEBBLE AND THE PENGUIN * TITAN AE * MONSTERS INC * PHINEAS AND FERB MOVIE 2ND DIMENSION * STUART LITTLE 1 2 & 3 * THE LEGO MOVIE * BARNEY’S GREAT ADVENTURE * EVERYONE’S HERO * CURIOUS GEORGE (2006) * THE ANT BULLY * GREENY PHATOM THE MOVIE ON THE DVR EPB DVR OPTIMUM DVR SPECTRUM DVR DISH NETWORK DVR AT&T U. VERSE DVR AND DIRECTV DVR ON TIME SCHEDULE AM AND PM * 1:00 AND 1:30 PM AND AM * 2:00 AND 2:30 AM AND PM * 3:00 AND 3:30 AM AND PM * 4:00 AND 4:30 AM & PM * 5:00 AND 5:30 AM & PM * 6:00 & 6:30 PM AND AM * 7:00 AND 7:30 AM AND PM * 8:00 And 8:30 PM AND AM * 9:00 & 9:30 AM AND PM * 10:00 & 10:30 PM AND AM * 11:00 & 11:30 AM AND PM * 12:00 & 12:30 AM & PM * Websites * https://www.goanimatenetwork.com * https://pbspower.wixsite.com/goanimate-network Category:SLN! Studios Category:Official Go!Animate/Vyond Network and it's channels Category:POE (Powerhouse of Entertainment) Category:WEP (Worldwide Entertainment Place) Category:WAN (Wild Animation Network) Category:Vyond Network Category:GoAnimate Network